With Me
by Tiffani Foster
Summary: "She took my hand, and laced our fingers together. They fit together perfectly, as if all our lives we've been waiting for the moment we'd be united at last. I wasn't sure about the future for us, but I did know one thing." AU-ish. Brittany/Santana never dated. One shot. Maybe more. Re-post.


I sat in the corner of the diner and watched the door, waiting for her to arrive. I hadn't seen her in person since high school, and I've just graduated from the University of New York. We used to be best friends, we used to messaged, call, text everday so we could try and keep in touch with eachother. But she was in Ohio, and I had moved to New York. Life caught up too us, we weren't little kids anymore and we couldn't always do those things so our conversations shortend.

I hated it.

I missed her. I missed everything about her. I missed her smile, her baby blue eyes, her laugh, the little freckles that were carelessly placed along the bridge of her nose, her pale skin, her blonde hair, the way that she smelled. I missed the way she made everything seem good, I missed her making me feel important.

The bell above the door rang, which broke me out of my train of thought, looking over at the entrance I saw her. She walked in and started looking around the diner trying to spot me. I took a deep breath and stood up form my seat. I waved other at her direction trying to get her attention. Once she spotted me, her face broke into a huge smile, and I could see the excitement in her eyes, as she began walking towards me.

As she got closer, I felt my heart rate begin to increase, and I could feel the little hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand. She was inches away, and she outstretched her arms, pulling me close into a hug. I put my arms around her tighter then I should've but she didn't seem to mind. I realized when being wrapped around her arms how small I felt as if she was protecting me and giving me warmth. The hug lasted longer then expected, but I didn't mind. Even out of her grasp, I could still feel the warmth, and her scent lingered on my sweater.

"Hi." She was sitting across the table, when she gave me a shy wave.

"Hi." I smiled back at her, she let out a small chuckle, and I mentally scolded myself. I shouldn't be this nervous.

"How have you been? I've missed you." Her voice was cheery which was so common.

"I've been good, you know it's hard being out her alone. But it's okay, I've missed you too." I felt my face get warm. I know that she's just being friendly and poliet, but it makes my heart swell with joy everytime I hear it.

"What about you how's everything going?" She was smiling, and her eyes were brighter then I've ever remembered.

"Great, I might be moving if everything goes well. Gotta new job." I tried to hide my disappointment, I was happy for her, but I wouldn't want her moving somewhere farther away once we began to get close again.

"That's great-" Our waitress had came over and poured us two mugs off coffee, quickly walking away after mentioning to call her if we need anything. I quietly sipped my coffee, while Brittany began talking.

"Remember that time we ran down the hall ways of McKinley, singing and dancing after Cheerleading practice. I miss that. Well, not cheerleading that was exhasting." I began laughing, at the memory.

"That was so much fun, what about when we joined Glee club." Brittany nodded her head, smiling at the memory. There was a calming silence between us, until I bravely decided to speak up.

"Why did we wait so long to meet up with eachother?" She looked over at me, and the corners of her mouth slightly frowned.

"I don't know... But, we shouldn't have let it happen because we're best friends right?" She leaned her hand over the table, and put her pinky out. I remember the gesture, it used to be our little handshake, we'd interlock pinkies. So, I stretched out my hand, and connected my pinky with her and smiled.

I was nervous and scared but I knew that I had to do it now, it seemed perfect and the worse thing she could do is leave, never talk to me agian, and a lot of other things that make this seem like a bad idea. I tried to erase all the bad thoughts away and focus on the good that could come from this, maybe she feels the same and ever thing would work out.

"Brittany, I need to tell you something..." She gave me a confused look, before speaking.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I quickly shook my head, and looked around the diner, trying to peice together the jumble of thoughts that crowded my mind into words.

"We've known eachother for a long time... And we used to do a lot of things together...And, for a long time, you've always been special to me.. Through all the laughs, and the inside jokes, the parties, the Cherrios, Glee club, all our phone calls, and skype calls, and texts, and even when we didn't talk to eachother much, it made me realize something..." I looked over at her, and her blue eys had clouded and became a darker shade but she was still smiling her cheeks blushing lightly.

"What did you realise, San?" I felt my ears get hot, when she used my old nickname, I hadn't been called that in ages, but it was nice especially coming from Brittany.

"I realised, that I love you, Brittany. I love everything thing that you are, and everything that you do, and I just..not being with you was hard. You weren't here, you weren't with me. .. And, I'm sorry if this is confusing and you don't like it or something... I shouldn't have said anything..." I quickly buried my face into my hands to stop my rambling, untill I felt someones hands on my shoulders.

"San, get up." Brittany grabbed my shoulders and shook me gentely until I stood up. Facing her I felt my face get hot, and I could feel the blush upon my cheeks. But, Brittany just stood in front of me casually smiling, then she grabbed my hands and pulled me into her.

I couldn't quite regesture what happened, but seconds after being pulled into Brittany she leaned her forehead against mine, and we just stayed there. Forgetting everyone else in the diner, just us getting lost in eachother eyes. That's when she made the first move.

Her soft lips, came incontact with mine. They were soft, and warm and tasted ironically like cherry lip gloss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly ran her fingers through my raven colored locks, while I placed my hands around the curves of her hips. She kissed me slow, but meaningful as if she was trying to make this any more unforgetable then it already is. I could hear my heart pound in my ears as we pulled away from eachothers lips, but Brittany kept her arms around my neck and came closely to my ear and whispered.

"I've been waiting for you to say that.. I love you too." I pulled away from her embrace and looked at her. She nodded her head softly, as if she read my mind. She wasn't lying. She meant it. She took my hand, and laced our fingers together. They fit together perfectly, as if all our lives we've been waiting for the moment we'd be united atlast. I wasn't sure about the future for us, but I did know one thing.

_I, Santana Lopez was in love with Brittany S. Pierce._

_And she loved me back. _


End file.
